Drakoans
Biology and appearance: Drakoans are a carnivorous humanoid species native to the planet Drakoa. They have skin tones relative to the environment they live in and what class they are from. The pair of smaller "horns" on their jawbones are attached to nerves connected to the brain. These "horns" are designed for communicating with a fellow pack member and to sense the presence of predators ultrasonically. Most have bioluminesence that allows for excellent camoflauge in the glowing forests in the night. Drakoans have a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Some are designed specifically for ramming and guarding and some are slender warriors for high-speed flying and running. Different drakoans are separated into classes judging by their physical appearance; Sharp, Tank, Ambush, Horde, Inferno, Tidal, and Scout. Sharp Sharp classes are covered in spikes and many have quills on their tails and back that launch at will. Most males have a spikey mane that replaces their hair. These spikes are venomous and also shoot if the person who dons them wishes it. They can be identified by their spike-covered elbows, tails and backs. Sharp classes are light on their feet, and are very successful at chasing prey. Tank Tank classes are tough and covered in thick hide that protects them from many kinds of weapons. They will have a strong, stone-like appearance and are mainly used as cave-guards and bruisers. And their rock-like skin patterns and ridges help them blend in with the cave walls a lot more easily than any of the other classes. An uninvited guest can easily become ambushed by a cave guard clinging to the cave walls and ceilings. Tank classes are normally responsible for digging the tunnels underneath the main clan village. Ambush Ambush classes are characterized by blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and their ability to sneak around without being detected--until it is too late of course. Ambush classes are designed for stealth. They are very crafty and will often set up deadly traps to capture their enemies. Ambushes are also at the center of battle strategy when battles arise. Horde classes are smaller than most other drakoans, but they accomodate by grouping up and taking down larger enemies and prey. Infernos Infernos are the hotheads of drakoan communities. When angry, they set their entire bodies on fire. Inferno classes have more intense heat in their fire-breath than most other classes. And are completely impervious to any amount of heat and flame. Their blood is rumored to be like magma, and some even have the appearances of lava beings, appearing to be made of lava rocks and magma. These Infernos wear metal outfits to prevent the area from catching aflame. Infernos are responsible for keeping the fires going and to begin arsons during battltime. Tidal The very opposites of the Inferno classes, Tidal classes spend most of their lives in water and have a fish-like appearance. Tidals are covered in frills and fins that aid in swimming. But they do not have gills, instead, they have an extra lung that allows underwater breathing. Scouts are silent and sneaky. They turn up when you'd least expect them to. Like the Ambush, they are the masters of stealth and infiltration and use the crocodile suprise technique. Culture Drakoans are very social creatures. They have a strong sense of unity and brotherhood as individualism is seen as abnormal within their culture. It was believed by the Drakoans that all the Beasts of the Ancient Age lived in large packs, which was all the more reason for the drakoans to hunt and fight in groups. Each member of the pack was expected to contribute his or her share. Those who could not hunt or fight well were sent for longer training periods. Drakoans wear small shoes until the age of two, when they begin to walk. Drakoans do not normally wear shoes because they believed that wearing shoes restricted their movement too much. And it would also be easier for them to swing through the trees and it even speeds up running, as it has been proven. Anatomy and Characteristics Females Drakoan females are the hunters and spies of the Drakoan race. Their size and flexibility allow them to sneak and fit into small spaces. Pregnant Drakoan females normally take 11 months (in Nyovan years) until their children are born. Clutches usually consist of about 2 children. When hatchlings reach the age of 8, they are taken to the mountains to learn to fly. When they reach the age of 10 they are taken into apprenticship to be trained. Hatchlings usually start breathing small, less powerful flames at the age of five. Drakoans usually live for up to 2000 years in earth/human time. Female mamory glands are not visible. Males Males are more of the bruisers and tougher parts of the Drakoan race. Males normally are the cave-guards and the frontal assault warriors in battle. Males have a heavier build. They also have thicker and slower-growing hair than females do. Male genitals are not visible. Horns are hereditary, although they are more common with males. Male drakoans all have spikes on their bottom jaws like a beard. Generic Drakoans usually have arms that fall just above their knees to allow four-legged walking and running. All Drakoans also have muscular but nimble bodies. They also have a complex breathing system that can make grunts, growls, and snarls easily. These sounds are also a form of complex communication across long distances. All Drakoans have at least one pair of wings and one strong tail. Drakoans have four digits on their hands and at least four on their feet. Religion Most drakoans believe in a deity called Dryga. Whom they believe is the keeper of life, peace, and balance. This is true according to them because some claim to be spoken to by Dryga herself. They have a strong relationship with the Wolv'n packs. Dryga was said to descend to Drakoa as a wolf. The Code The Code is a series of rules that all Drakoans follow and is in effect for all Drakoan clans. 1. Warriors will not kill out of revenge for any reason. 2. No warrior will neglect a warrior injured or dying, even if that warrior is from another clan, tribe, species, side of war, et cetera. 3. Clan members have the authority to overthrow their leader if they do not consider the leader is effective. 4. Warriors shall not, will not, kill an opponent with their own weapon, tool, et cetera. 5. Hatchlings must prove themselves in a series of tests of speed, strength, and honor before becoming an apprentice. 6. Hatchlings must be no younger ten years old before taking these tests. 7. Training an apprentice must take no longer and no shorter than 5 years. 8. Only sharp classes and ambush classes are permitted to learn the magic arts. Strengths and Weaknesses Weaknesses #High pitched noises(particularly those from dog whistles) #Smoke, it chokes them faster than a human #Poison Blue #Electricity Strengths #Impervious to any temperature #Astounding flight speeds #Fire breath #Hunting/fighting Skills #Magic #Impervious to human weapons Behind the Scenes I had first created the Drakoan design when i decided drawing just furry things(and btw they didnt look all that great to begin with, but i am much better at it now) wasn't really my specialty. So i decided to use the dragon, shorten the snout, and give it a more fiercer appearence. The design of the Drakoan may look like and Na'vi from Avatar, but in reality it is a humanoid/anthro-dragon. I will not tolerate anyone calling it an avatar. ''"I live to fight and repel all outsiders.''" 01:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Sentient Species Category:Nyovans Category:Humanoids